Wakeup Call
by LxZrulez
Summary: You know something's wrong when your annoying kids decide to use your back as a trampoline. But that just goes to show how the goddesses have a twisted sense of humor. Or that your kids are just really, really hyper. ZeLink Kids, fluffy oneshot! AU


**Wakeup Call**

_Peaceful mornings are good_, Link thought lazily as he slowly drifted awake. The sun's light filtered through the open window, warming his skin, and through the sheen of his eyelashes, he could see the cotton sheets of his bed were gilded over like the rest of his room. It was a nice day, he could feel it; brilliant clear sky, birds chirping, moderate weather, no sign of anything particularly irritating—

"Hey, daddy, daddy, I'm huuuuungry!"

"Yeah! Me too, daddy! Feed us, feed us!"

Scratch that, Link thought as he burrowed his face back into his pillow. Annoying, bed-hopping little bokoblins definitely counted as irritating.

"Hey, daddy's ignoring us!"

"Yeah!"

"Wake!"

"-Up!"

"-Daaaaaaaa-"

"-Aaaaad!"

"Wake!"

"Up!"

"Daaaaa-!"

"-Aaaad!"

He rolled over and ruefully eyed the empty blankets next to him. His wife had abandoned him to the horrors of these little monsters.

"Daaaaaaaad!" was screeched in his ear, and Link jumped.

"Oi, what have I told you little cuckoos about yelling in my ear!"

"But we're not cuckoos!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Huuug, dodo-bird!"

Link rolled over and peeked open an eye at the two bed-bouncing little gifts from the Dark Realm who were currently turning his normally very comfy bed into the most uncomfortable trampoline. One pair of twins. Twin terrors.

Tetra, the elder, was blonde, with Link's hair but Zelda's cerulean-lavender eyes, five, and already even bossier than her mother.

Sheik had his mother's hair, a golden-brown, with Link's cobalt eyes and, unfortunately, his mother's bite.

_Chomp._

"Aaaaaaugh! Sheik! I told you not to bite me!"

"But daddy was ignoring us!"

"Yeah!"

"Meanie, meanie daddy!"

"Daaaaaddy! I'm hungry, hug me!"

"If you're hungry, kiddo, you ought to eat something. How will me hugging you make you any less hungry, huh?" Link said as his daughter climbed onto his back. He ruffled Tetra's hair playfully best as he could with the little five-year old sitting on him. The little blonde girl rolled off and pouted.

"Because I want hugs," the little devil said imperiously, holding her arms out wide. "Daddy, hug!"

"No!" Sheik butted in, hopping back onto the bed after rolling thoughtlessly on the floor, a furry ball clutched to his chest. "Pet Kikwi, daddy, pet him!" he demanded, shoving his fluffy stuffed animal at his father's face.

"No, hug me first!"

"Nooooo, daddy, you already hugged her! Pet Kikwi!"

"I asked first!"

"No! Don't care! Pet daddy, pet Kikwi!"

"Awww, you two, can't you quit bothering your daddy? Can't you see he wants to sleep?" a calm, slightly amused voice broke in from the doorway. The answer was a simultaneous "No!" that led to the two twins flopping down spectacularly onto the bedspread in a bounce that could have been an earthquake on its own.

Link turned his head to see his wife's smile as she stepped through, her arms laden with an overflowing breakfast tray. Zelda beamed at him, her beautiful azure and amethyst eyes twinkling merrily, thick chocolate brown hair gleaming in the morning sunlight as she glided towards them.

Sheik sat up quickly and pointed accusingly at his father, narrowly missing his eye, instead prodding Link square in the nose. "Lazy, lazy daddy!"

"Yeah!" Tetra piped up. "He didn't hug me!"

"Yeah, he did!" Sheik protested indignantly. Link clutched his nose, eyes watering.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Yesterday!"

"Not fair! Doesn't count, doesn't count!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

Amidst the racket Link heard something clunk onto his bedside table. Zelda's fingers smoothed back the straggly strands of gold that fell over his eyes as she situated herself smoothly on the side of the bed. Her lips softly pressed against his forehead, and Link smiled contentedly.

"Good morning," Zelda murmured as Link reluctantly rolled over onto his back. "Food?"

"Yes please," he said with a grin as he pulled himself with a sudden burst of effort. "Waffles?"

She smiled. "Chocolate and strawberry, yes. And milk, coffee, eggs, and fruits. And a few cookies for Tetra and Sheik."

That got their attention.

"Cookies?"

"COOKIE!"

And as Link was mobbed under a mass of wriggling limbs while his wife laughed delightedly, he couldn't help think that even if it was a whole lot louder and more troublesome than he had expected, he liked his happily ever after the way it was.

**oOo Finis oOo **

**A/N: **Ahahaha! It's been so long since I wrote something related to LoZ that wasn't trashed or considered crack! Kufufufu~

I had fun with this one, mainly 'cuz the idea of Link and Zelda's kids was just too irresistible, heehee~ I just had to make them twins because I already know how much of a handful twins are—my baby brothers are a prime example.

I wasn't feeling very creative about names, so I just named their kids after Zelda's alter egos, Sheik and Tetra. Oh, and just to make it clear, I know I named the boy after Sheik even though Sheik (at least, I believe) is female. But in Ocarina of Time Zelda was disguising herself as a young boy, so it's all good. Hee hee!

Anyway, hope you liked this bit of fluff!


End file.
